


Compromised

by radioactive_violet



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactive_violet/pseuds/radioactive_violet
Summary: Captain Lorca wasn’t compromised, she was.





	Compromised

**Author's Note:**

> Written before episode 10 aired. Dialogue heavily borrowed from episode 6. Enjoy!

Katrina woke up next to Gabriel. He was facing away from her allowing to exam the scars on his back. One was a simple line, while the other seemed to be in the shape of Starfleet’s delta shield. Mentally, Katrina sighed. _My Gabriel doesn’t have these scars. And if he did, it wouldn’t be this damn Starfleet symbol. It would be the dagger and planet of the Terran Empire._ Katrina traced the scars with her finger.

Suddenly, Gabriel was on top of her, one hand at her throat, the other holding a phaser to her head. Katrina cried out involuntarily. The phaser whirred. _Set to kill_ , Katrina thought. She laid there struggling for breath.

Gabriel was panting, clearly unaware of his location. After a tense moment, he lowered the phaser. He removed the hand from her throat and stroked her face saying, “I’m sorry, I’m not used to having anyone in my bed.”

Katrina, having finally caught her breath, pushed Gabriel off of her. She leaped out of the bed turning to Gabriel and saying, “You sleep with a phaser in your bed and you say nothing’s wrong?” _This is going surprisingly well._

“Kat!” Gabriel protested.

“All these months”, Katrina struggled to put on her boots. “I have ignored the signs. But I can’t anymore. The truth is that you are not the man I used to know.” _Obviously. My Gabriel is in my universe._

“Of course I am.”

Katrina plowed ahead with her rant, “And I’m not like the rest of them, Starfleet, blinded by your victories. You lied on those psych evaluations. And you did it so brilliantly that you fooled everyone.”

“Is that what you’re doing here? You came to evaluate me yourself?”

“I have watched you change these last months. It’s upsetting.”

“Kat.”

“Now I see, it’s worse than I even thought. You’re behavior is pathological. That’s what tonight was, right? Trying to get me to back off?”, Kat threw on her uniform jacket and half zipped it up.

“Because it sure wasn’t like it was before. Now this is bigger than us. You said it yourself: we’re at war… ” Katrina grabbed her rank insignia off the table and put it on. “And I can’t leave Starfleet’s most powerful weapon in the hands of a broken man.” Katrina started walking out.

Gabriel stood to follow her. “Don’t take my ship away from me. She’s all I got. Please. I’m begging you. You - you’re right. It’s been harder on me than I’ve let on and I lied about everything and I need help.”

_Be careful. Don’t waste this ammunition by blowing your cover,_ Katrina mentally warned herself before stating, “I hate that I can’t tell if this is really you.” She ignored Gabriel’s wounded look and left the room.

As she walked back to her quarters Katrina analyzed the interaction in her mind. _I did a good job of acting like my counterpart. And this Gabriel is in much worse condition than I ever imagined. It should be easy to convince the crew that I should take command. And then I can inform Starfleet. I’ll have to leave out the part where I slept with him, but he just admitted that he lied on his psych evals. Starfleet will order me to jump back to Starbase 46. But I will jump back home._

Katrina was very proud of her plan. She was going to bring the Discovery to her universe, just as Empress Sato had brought the Defiant back over. _I’m going to be an Empress. And Gabriel will be my consort. Or bodyguard. Or both._ Trust was hard to come by in her world, but it did happen. She and Gabriel were so entangled that if one fell from power, the other would too.

She shook off her thoughts as she entered her quarters. Now all she had to do was wait for a chance to strike.


End file.
